JP-A-11-115451 or JP-A-2000-255243 discloses an air-conditioner for a vehicle having a blower unit. The blower unit has a two-layer construction that is able to intake an inside air inside of a passenger compartment of the vehicle and an outside air outside of the passenger compartment dividedly.
The blower unit is described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional blower unit 100 has a blower casing 101, a scroll casing 102, a centrifugal fan 103 and a fan motor 104. The blower casing 101 defines an outer shape of the blower unit 100. The scroll casing 102 has a first intake port 102a and a second intake port 102b for drawing the inside air and the outside air, and defines a first air passage 105 and a second air passage 106 for the air so as to send the air to the passenger compartment. The fan 103 has a first fan 103a and a second fan 103b accommodated in the scroll casing 102. The fan motor 104 drives the fan 103.
The scroll casing 102 has a separator 102c for partitioning the first air passage 105 and the second air passage 106 from each other.
The first fan 103a is arranged in the first passage 105, and draws air from the first intake port 102a defined on an axial end of the fan 103. The second fan 103b is arranged in the second passage 106, and draws air from the second intake port 102b defined on the other axial end of the fan 103. The first fan 103a and the second fan 103b are arranged on the same axis, and are connected to a rotation shaft 104a of the fan motor 104 so as to rotate integrally with the rotation shaft 104a. 
The fan motor 104 is a drive source that drives to rotate the shaft 104a, and is fixed to the scroll casing 102. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 5, the fan motor 104 has plural (three in FIG. 5) mount stays 104b extending in a radial direction of the fan motor 104. The fan motor 104 is mounted to an outer periphery of the second intake port 102b through the stays 104b. 
However, when the fan motor 104 is fixed to the scroll casing 102, a part of the second intake port 102b is closed by the stays 104b, so that air ventilation resistance is increased in the air passage 106. Thereby, the amount of the air sent to the passenger compartment may be decreased, and the noise may be increased.
Even in a case where the fan motor 104 is arranged adjacent to the first fan 103a and where the stay 104b is mounted to the outer periphery of the first intake port 102a, the stay 104b causes an increase in the air ventilation resistance of the air passage 105.